


爱情博物学(22) 他们不会说的那些话

by puffy



Series: 爱情博物学 [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffy/pseuds/puffy
Summary: Oli从伦敦回到唐恩。





	爱情博物学(22) 他们不会说的那些话

**Author's Note:**

> 可以配合Thank You Next食用

 

他们拉上了厚重的窗帘，深绿色的天鹅绒窗帘，上面绣着白色的铁线莲花朵。于是卧室被隔绝出室外的温煦与晴朗，一片漆黑。

 

Oliver感觉到Joachim的胸膛紧贴着自己，博物学家攥着他的领带，无意识地扭动着身体，发出粗重的喘息声。而他在摄政街购置的据说最得贵妇青睐的精华面部油膏包裹着他的指尖，于是他感受着黑发男人一阵又一阵收缩的身体。

 

伦敦总是有很多好东西。

 

Oliver舔着恋人的面颊，他第一次意识到自己并不善于诉说情欲，或者说，比起翻身而上用力地占有他，此时他更沉醉于品尝对方无法克制的颤抖和渴望。

 

——————

 

Joachim在书柜前的办公桌旁亲吻他的时候，Oliver把他的手提箱随意地扔在桌面上，闻到不同颜色墨水混合的气味。

 

博物学家的吻很小心，而Oliver喜欢他微仰起头捕获自己嘴唇的样子。

 

他把椅子上的文件拂在地上，然后霸占了本属于那些混乱堆积的纸张的位置，抬头对博物学家说：“再来一次。”

 

于是Joachim躬身继续那个吻，Oliver把控着他的下颌骨，他们温柔地舔舐对方。

 

“不够。”

 

他像猫一样笑了，把博物学家抱到自己腿上，左手帮助对方保持平衡，而右手手心翻转朝外，用坚硬的指节碾过Joachim的腰线，听着他急促的呼吸再一路来到胸前，于是那件衬衫仿佛成了摆设。

 

而当他们拥抱的时候，只有Oliver的怀表碍事地挤在两人之间，悠长的亲吻盖过了指针的响动，就好像激情能超越于时间之外。

 

“还要。”

 

这一次他贴着Joachim的耳朵说，温热的空气能点燃一切，而他懂得意简言赅。Joachim听见外套和金属制品掉落在地的声音，他笑着帮对方解开衬衣的扣子。

 

“这是什么？”博物学家看着那条明显不是领巾的饰物问道。

 

“领带”Oliver也对付起他的扣子，“伦敦最新的风尚。”他补充道。

 

他不会说“喜欢吗？喜欢我就系着它操你。”

 

Jogi不会喜欢这么粗野的攻势。

 

“很适合你。”Joachim竖起他的衬衫领子，从深色领带中抽出。

 

Oliver只是笑，他再清楚不过恋人对正装的偏好，也不反对把这种偏好带到床上，是的，他不会解开这条领带，他会赤身裸体，但不会脱掉这体现着上流品味的细长布料，然后让场面变得更加，让人无法承受。他笑着，直到Joachim猛的一拽他的领带，他的后颈被毫无预料地勒住，微张的嘴来到对方面前，他们只用舌头角斗着，也不知道究竟是谁在驯服谁。

 

——————

 

Joachim扯着他的领带因为快感而尖叫的时候，Oliver不会说“你把它弄皱了。”或者“待会帮我熨好。”，他在他温暖的身体里，他伸手爱抚他的前胸，用粗糙的指腹撩拨对方的乳尖，然后听着他不成句子的回应，变化的体位带给双方更强烈的刺激。

 

一条领带算得上什么？

 

Joachim用床上的薄被盖住他的时候，Oliver在黑暗中没有感到窒息，他只觉得自己的五官透过被子显现出模糊的高低起伏，狭小的温室让汗水在眉心积聚，他感觉到Joachim俯下身，隔着被子贴上他的脸，亲吻着他。

 

Oliver所有的调情的句子都被他吞在胃里不肯出来。

 

他不会说“为什么长尾孔雀会选择另一只长尾孔雀，现在我们都知道了，因为性的吸引力。”

 

这算是哪门子调情？而他们之间的长久相处又怎么能仅仅用这方面的吸引力来维持，来概括？

 

——————

 

Joachim不会告诉他自己这一个月睡得不好。

 

Joachim不会告诉他自己归因于等待的顾虑。

 

Joachim不会告诉他，每一次签名的时候，每一次写下他全名的第二个字母，那个圆满的字母，让人想起圆月，橄榄和深渊，他都会有一种异样的甜蜜，好像他时刻相随，在自己的称谓里，在命运里。Joachim不会告诉他，因为他不想让自己听起来像个小姑娘。

 

Oliver不会告诉他自己在叔叔家饭桌上的那段柔情告白。

 

Oliver不会告诉他自己和古生物学家的唇枪舌剑。

 

Oliver不会告诉他，自己如何从宾客们的交谈里获取信息，以此展开一段毫无意义但令人愉快的对话，自己又是如何估量对方挑起话题的用意，故意的犯错又为何能让对方满意。Oliver不会告诉他，因为那个游刃有余的冷漠又傲慢的自己不应该在恬静的乡村显形，他不希望博物学家为自己担心，更惧怕博物学家疏远他的城府。

 

——————

 

在Oliver对一个月内从设计到完工的二楼的华丽浴室赞不绝口——“太棒了，这简直是浴室中的斗兽场”——滔滔不绝地表达他对比例得当的爱奥尼柱式，多立克柱式和科林斯柱式的喜爱，不忘夸奖Joachim对艺术品的审美能力的时候。

 

Joachim笑着低头看观景台上的阿波罗的雕塑复制品在瓷砖上的倒影，他不会说，因为Oliver临走前的一句话，他就真的决定要把这个空房间装成他想要的样子——奢侈的泡池，古典主义风格。他更不会说，因为对建筑学所知尚浅，他查阅了多少相关资料。

 

Oliver不会说，他在博物学家的办公桌上，在《林奈学会会报》、《园艺者记录》和《澳大利亚植物》之间，看到了温克尔曼的《论古代艺术》和《希腊艺术模仿论》，看到了莱辛的《拉奥孔》。

 

——————

 

Joachim屈膝躺在床上，Oliver靠着他的大腿读完了《名利场》。他轻轻揉着他褐色的头发，他一生中也许是最重要的成就正在某个工作室被印刷，被装订，他能想象出油墨、胶水和皮革封面的气味，而他最爱的人就躺在他身边，给他念着爱米丽亚的失落——上校对她温柔体贴、百依百顺，但上校最在意的是小吉内，比爱米丽亚更看重，比《旁遮普历史》更看重。

 

Joachim希望这一刻是永恒的。

 

他不会说“答应我，永远不会离开我。”，即便那是他最深切的希望，人总是对最真实的自己感到恐惧，感到无所适从。

 

“……唉，浮名浮利，一切虚空！我们这些人里面谁是真正快活的？谁是称心如意的？就算当时遂了心愿，过后还不是照样不满意？来吧，孩子们，收拾起戏台，藏起木偶人，咱们的戏已经演完了。”

 

Oliver合上书，有些愤愤不平，Joachim笑了，他知道是因为Oliver比较偏爱的角色，夏泼小姐没有一个很好的结局。

 

“你喜欢不好驾驭的人是吗？”他开玩笑说，没有用“精明”、“善于周旋”或是“目的明确”。

 

Oliver没有说话，他把书放在床头，和Joachim躺在同一只枕头上，食指小心地在博物学家有些干燥的下唇来回移动，从嘴角滑进，贴上他的犬牙。

 

Joachim微微张开嘴轻舔他的指尖，试着用上下犬牙温柔地衔住它，然后下牙缓慢地在他的指腹上推进，趁其不备，在那可怜的血肉被挤压着即将脱离自己的控制时，猛然加重了牙尖上的力道。

 

他看见Oliver整个人颤抖了一下。

 

Oliver抽出手，专注地观察着他的指腹，刚刚的攻击并不足以在指纹上留下牙印，只是让指尖血管的跳动变得更加明显。

 

他把前臂横在黑发男人颈下，整个人压了上去，“你想干什么，Jogi？”

 

这一次他的两根手指按在他的上唇唇峰，随后探进他的口腔，而Joachim用门牙轻咬他的手指指节，像狼叼着脆弱的鸟蛋，轻咬着，他看到Oliver脸颊绯红，忍不住发出含混的傻笑，因为他的耳垂也在发烧。Joachim凑近了Oliver，他把那修长的手指的一半都包裹在嘴里。Oliver感觉到对方的舌头把他的两指隔开，于是它们待在他的后槽牙上，被稍微用力地挤压着，牙齿时不时啃咬住他的关节，被唾液浸润着，所以疼痛变得麻木。

 

Oliver屈起手指深入他的舌头下方，他被那不可思议的柔软和热度诱惑着，专注于把露出在外的那截手指也塞入他的口腔，Joachim有一些不舒服，他用门牙咬紧那不安分的入侵者，把这里当作巢穴的两条海葵鱼。

 

Oliver不得不离开，他的手指湿漉漉的，上面满是牙印。

 

他知道Joachim渴望陪伴，向往稳定持续的关系，同时又反感着空话和承诺。

 

所以他不会说“我好爱你，Jogi，我保证我会永远陪着你。”

 

他坏笑着舔着手指。

 

“我不是喜欢不好驾驭的人。”

 

“我只是喜欢不好驾驭的你。”

 

-TBC-


End file.
